Neo World Program
by Lunameria
Summary: To speed up the destruction of Gravity Falls, Bill sends Dipper and Mabel into the Neo World Program to fill them with despair. How will they get along with the 77th class? More importantly, how will they get out of this mutual killing game?
1. Chapter 1

It's not like the Gravity Falls universe was the first one Bill Cipher had taken over. The previous one had been when he'd made a deal with a high school girl named Junko Enoshima, infecting her with an unstable...unfathomable amount of despair. It spread like a disease, first infecting her classmates-ultimate high school level classmates-who carried it across the globe. Bill had done his job, so he left the rest to Junko, the self-proclaimed "ultimate despair." Though he would have loved to watch her put on the first mutual killing game in the school itself, he had other business to attend to. And that business was in a sleepy town in Oregon, U.S.A.

What attracted him here was good enough to pry him away from his success in the last dimension. Oh, how he loved seeing entire populations destroy each other. But he couldn't pass up on an opportunity like the paranormal magnet known as Gravity Falls. Not too long after his arrival did he find a perfect host for despair. One who Bill had given the alias of "Pine Tree." Dipper Pines, a boy who had come with his twin sister, Mabel, to spend the summer in Gravity falls with their great uncle.

Normally not too impressive a person, Dipper was the first to find the hidden Journal #3, making him an important piece of the puzzle that was Bill's plan. When the time was right, he would take over Dipper's mind and fill him with despair, just as he had done to Junko.

It was time to put his plan into action. When he wasn't scoping out Gravity Falls, he was monitoring his other chaos-filled dimension. Upon his latest visit, six had survived Junko's "killing school life" game and had joined the Future Foundation, a group whose purpose was to end all despair. Bill would hardly give any attention to such a pathetic cause. If it started to get in his way, he would have to annihilate it. But that didn't matter at the moment.

Though Bill was shocked to hear of Junko's defeat, it was not unexpected. She had to sacrifice herself for the cause of despair. Her mascot, Monokuma, was still the face of this world-ending event known as the "the terrible, most awful, most tragic event in human history."

What did matter was that one of the survivors, Makoto Naegi, dubbed "the ultimate lucky student" turned "ultimate hope", was conducting an experiment of his own. Class 77-B, the first group of students infected with despair by Junko, or the "ultimate despairs", were Junko's most loyal followers. By submerging his upperclassmen in a Psychotherapeutic Communication Simulator otherwise known as the "Neo World Program", he would rid them of despair by taking them into a virtual island where their memories would be replaced and trauma undone.

All Bill had to do was watch it unfold before him from the sidelines. Though he made frequent trips to the Gravity Falls universe to check on his progress, he couldn't miss how this all played out. He was a mind demon, after all, so all he had to do to enter the ultimate despairs' virtual world was slip into the mind of one of their suspended bodies which would connect him to the program. At first sickened by the general easygoingness of the island environment in which the subjects were all inhabiting, and the fact that they were avatars of their previous, despair-less selves, Bill was soon pleased to find that Junko Enoshima was, even after her death, not a force to be reckoned with. Her virtual AI was in the program as a virus, and would send the participants into another mutual killing game. He wanted to stay for the fun, but Bill had a new plan. This was the perfect opportunity to speed up the destruction of Gravity Falls. If Bill could get Dipper and Mabel into this killing game, it would fill them to the brink with beautiful, delicious despair.

That's how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a surprisingly peaceful day in the shack. Mabel was racing Waddles outside, Stan was tricking tourists into buying overpriced merchandise, Soos was napping in his break room, Wendy was reading a magazine on the roof, and Dipper was flipping through the pages of Journal #3. His recent Bill encounters had been quite...odd. He needed to do a little more research on the yellow demon.

He had been more and more persistent about making deals with Dipper. Deals that would gain him access to Dipper's mind. His attempts had even been getting pretty desperate lately. Bill's been showing up almost every day with some kind of new deal to present.

Today it was around 3 PM when he appeared. Dipper rolled his eyes, not looking away from the journal. "What is it today, Bill? You want to give me a portal to the seventh forbidden dimension or something?"

"Not quite, kid. I have something different planned." Bill teased. _Oh boy, something different_. "How's about we go on a little trip? I want to show you some other stuff I've been working on." Bill remarked.

"Trip? I don't want to go into another person's mind, Bill. That's weird." Dipper complained. "No, no. It's a computer program. _And_ it's being tested out for the first time."

"Why would I want to try out your computer program? It's probably some kind of trap." Dipper concluded. Bill sighed and adjusted his bowtie. "Look, pine tree, I didn't want to have to explain too much. The program is in a dimension that I've taken over. Some whiny brat is trying to use this program to reverse the effects of despair on a group of rogue group of high school students. I want to put an end to it." Bill explained.

"So you want _me_ to destroy the program from inside?" Dipper asked, not sounding too excited, yet still curious.

"Whaddya say, kid? Do this for me and I'll leave you and your sister alone from now on." Dipper thought about this. He doubted Bill would _actually_ hold up his end of the bargain, but this experience might teach him more about Bill and the effects of this "despair."mIt was for the sake of research.

"Only if Mabel can come too." Dipper reluctantly answered. "Sure, sure. The more the merrier!" Bill accepted his victory and dissolved into the air, leaving only his eye. "Let's make this snappy, pine tree. I don't have all day."


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take a lot of convincing to get Mabel on board. Before they knew it, Bill had taken them to a place they'd never seen before. He'd transported them to a room with a large, glowing machine in the center and many coffin-shaped pods surrounding it. They all had a wire connected to the large machine. The atmosphere was ominous, as if something horrible awaited them. Dipper dismissed it.

"WOW! Are there _people_ in those?" Mabel pointed towards the body-shaped pods in awe. They didn't interest Dipper as much as then did Mabel, because he thought they were creepy. What if there _were_ bodies in them? Did he really want to see them?

"Yup. Those are the participants of the Neo World Program, this thing right here." Bill hit the glowing machine with his cane a few times, emitting a clanking noise that echoed around them. Dipper shuddered. "So then...how do we get in it?" He asked.

"Simple. Get yourselves into those two empty pods over there. And hurry up, time's a tickin'." Bill said as his eye turned into a clock. Mabel looked at Dipper with a face that said, _Should we?_ She seemed much more unsure about this than she did a minute ago. Knowing there was no turning back, he took the lead and climbed into the first empty pod with Mabel following suit.

When the two were securely in their pods, the door slid closed and they were connected to the program. Bill watched as their pods began to glow blue, matching the 15 others in the room. Now it was Junko's turn to take over.

The next time Dipper opened his eyes, he was in a classroom. It looked kind of like a high school classroom, but not one he'd ever been in before. Even more interesting were the many other people in the classroom. There were 16 of them maybe? They all looked like teenagers, as if this was _their_ classroom.

What was odd was that they didn't look like...normal teenagers. One was dressed like a chef. There was another one who was wearing a nurse's apron. One girl had a camera around her neck and was snapping pictures of the others. _They all must have a talent. Is that why they were chosen to be in the program?_ Dipper asked himself.

He turned his head expecting to see Mabel right next to him, but found she was already socializing with a small blonde girl with pigtails and an orange kimono. The girl was glaring at the overly-energetic Mabel and her mouth was moving, and though Dipper couldn't hear what she was saying, he assumed it wasn't nice. He approached his sister and tapped her shoulder, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Mabel, we don't know who these people are. We need to figure out what's going on." Dipper scolded.

"All I did was ask her where we were!" Mabel cried, "And all she said was 'get out of my face, or I'll squash you like an ant, pig barf!'" _I guess I'll have to stay away from her..._ Dipper thought. Just then, a big, overweight guy in a white suit and glasses spoke loudly enough to gather everyone's attention.

"Did everyone get here through a strange door also? For example, one that was surrounded by black space?" The rest erupted into agreement, either nodding or shouting.

Mabel turned to Dipper and whispered to him, " _I don't remember a door."_ Dipper turned to her, " _We entered the program after them."_ He tried to piece together what was going on, but in reality, he didn't know either. Perhaps the others didn't _know_ they were in a program? Bill never told them the details.

Soon there was a rumbling noise coming from the podium at the front of the room. The confused teenagers, including Dipper and Mabel, all stopped and turned to look at the source of the noise. Without warning, a stuffed animal sprang out.


	4. Chapter 4

The plush was a white rabbit with a pink skirt, wings, wand, and necklace. In a sickeningly sweet voice, the rabbit introduced herself joyously, "Hello students! My name's Usami, and I'm your teacher!" Still trying to figure out why a stuffed animal was talking to them, the room looked at the creature in stunned silence.

"We'll be going on a field trip today! A place where we can relax and get to know each other! Dangan Island!" She tapped the podium with her wand, creating a whirlwind of pink that knocked down all four walls of the room. What was _really_ strange was that after his eyes adjusted to the bright sun and he could look around him, Dipper realized that they _were_ on an island.

Well, he and Mabel knew this was the work of a computer, but the others didn't seem to. "What...what the HELL?" He heard someone say. The group were involved in various conversations about Usami, and the island, and the school...Dipper was getting a headache. Usami was beginning to speak again.

"We're going to live together here and collect hope fragments! You obtain those by getting to know each other! If you check your e-handbooks, there are a few rules, but make sure to spend your time relaxing and having fun! Why don't you explore the island?" Usami announced, only confusing everyone more. The rabbit shook her want and disappeared.

"What should we do? Should we go look around?" Mabel asked her brother. Dipper was thinking, and found something in his vest pocket when trying to stick his hands into them. It was...a phone? No, this was the e-handbook Usami was talking about. He decided to boot it up.

 _Dipper Pines_ the screen read, which turned to a screen full of icons, the first of which read _Map._ Mabel placed her chin on his shoulder as he tapped the map icon, bringing up a map of the island. Aside from a marker telling Dipper where he was currently, which was apparently "the beach," there were four other other areas: the ranch, the airport, Rocketpunch Market, the hotel, and a bridge to another island. _Another island?_

"Oh! We should go to Rocketpunch Market! Maybe they have _stuff_ there!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper sighed. "Sure, I guess we have to start somewhere." The two looked up to find that all but two people had already left the beach to go explore. In front of them, a pale boy with flowy white hair and a long jacket was leaning over another boy on the ground, one with short, spiky brown hair and a short-sleeved white shirt with a tie. "C'mon Dipper, maybe they need help!" Mabel said, not even waiting for a response before darting towards the two teenagers. Dipper sighed again and walked towards the scene, trying not to get sand in his sneakers.

About halfway there, he stopped. Mabel could handle it. Plus, he really wasn't in the mood for dealing with other problems right now. He figured he could just meet up with her later. He stuck with the plan to go to Rocketpunch Market first.

Upon an unceremonious entrance to the store, Dipper saw two other people there. One was the girl with the nurse's apron. She had long, very choppy brown hair and a bandaged arm. Next to her was a very loud looking girl with long black and white hair with blue and pink highlights, some of which was wrapped into horns on top of her head. She had three piercings on her lip and blue and pink leggings with holes in them. A little too intimidated by the latter, Dipper thought he might try talking to the nurse.

"Excuse me, my name is Dipper Pines-" The girl noticed he was talking to her and squeaked, jumping back into a shelf, making it wobble but not tipping it over.

"S-s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Please don't hit me!" She covered her face and trembled. Dipper was surprised by her reaction, and he didn't really know how to handle it. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you. I just wanted to know your name…" The girl slowly lowered her arms and looked at Dipper with her lip still quivering. "I'm M-Mikan Tsumiki. A-and I'm the ultimate nurse." She said. As soon as Dipper shifted even a little bit, Mikan's hands flew back up to cover her face. _She's a little paranoid..._ Dipper thought. But he couldn't help but be curious by how she introduced herself.

"You're the _ultimate_ nurse? Is everyone here an ultimate something?" Dipper asked. Mikan's eyes were watery. "Y-you mean you don't have a talent? Do you not remember? Oh! Y-you may have amnesia! It's a partial or total loss of memory…" She trailed off. _Did_ he have a talent? Nobody had ever called him the "ultimate" something. Maybe he should make one up to fit in better? "I'm Dipper Pines and I'm the ultimate...mystery solver." He mentally slapped himself for coming up with something so stupid.

"Ah, I s-see." Mikan replied. Not really caring to talk with Mikan more, Dipper decided to talk to the other girl. "Well, thanks. Nice to meet you, Mikan." He laughed awkwardly and backed away from the still-shaking Mikan.

Before getting close enough to talk to her, the loud-looking girl suddenly shouted, "Ibuki senses someone behind her!" _No...not another Mabel..._ Dipper thought. One Mabel was enough to deal with. He didn't need two.

"Um, yeah, my name is Dipper, and...I'm the ultimate mystery solver." He introduced himself. The vibrant girl turned around to face him with a handful of snacks in her arms. She held out her fingerless-gloved hand towards him, dropping a bag of chips in the process.

"I-BU-KI MI-O-DA! Put it together and ya got IBUKI MIODA! That's my name! Oh, and I'm the ultimate musician!" With that she started to dramatically play the air guitar, dropping the rest of the stuff in her arms.

The sliding door at the front played a little tune alerting Dipper that someone had come in. He turned away from Ibuki to find Mabel a few seconds from crashing right into him. Behind her were the two boys from the beach. Mabel was about to say something to Dipper before she saw Ibuki standing right next to him, who was also right next to the pile of dropped snacks.

"Oh my gosh! Are those gummy koalas? DIPPER THEY HAVE GUMMY KOALAS HERE!" She grabbed him by the vest and shook him a few times before diving into the mountain of discarded junk food. Ibuki looked at Mabel, then at Dipper, then back at Mabel. "Are you two twins? Because you look like twins." Dipper didn't really want to associate himself with the girl consuming candy on the floor, but he knew he would have to eventually.

"Yeah. This is my twin sister Mabel. She's the, uh, ultimate knitter." Behind him someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned to see that it was the white haired boy from earlier. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Hi there! My name's Nagito Komaeda, and I'm the ultimate lucky student! This here's Hajime Hinata. He can't remember what his talent is at the moment." Mikan squeaked from the corner, "Amnesia!"

"I can introduce myself, thanks…" Hajime mumbled. Maybe he was embarrassed to now know his talent? Another thing that caught Dipper's interest was Nagito's talent. "You're the _ultimate lucky student?"_

"Yep! Hope's Peak had a raffle for one normal student to attend the school. That person was me!" He still grinned. _Why is this guy so happy? We're kinda trapped on an island here._

Dipper grabbed Mabel by the arm, who was still eating, and pulled her out of the food pile. "It was nice to meet you all. We'd better be going. Right, Mabel?" The brown haired girl made a _Mm-hm_ sound and was dragged out of Rocketpunch market by her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Across the street was the airport. Dipper wondered _why_ there was an airport. Was it a way off the island? That seemed to good to be true. Mabel had finally started walking and the two went through the airport doors to find a large open room with two other people. The one on the left was an intimidating looking guy. He had a long black coat and purple scarf wrapped around his neck, covering his mouth. He had black slicked-back hair with white highlights. One eye was red and the other gray with a large scar running through it. Finally, he had one earring and a heavily bandaged arm. He looked like a movie character- or a cosplayer.

The other guy had a completely different color scheme. He had a gray beanie over shoulder-length hot pink hair with a single braid on the side. His eyes were also pink and his teeth were sharp like a sharks. He was wearing a green-yellow jumpsuit with pink markings and a dark stripe along the side and matching shoes. He was holding a wrench in one hand and a screwdriver in the other.

Even Mabel was a little taken aback by these guys' appearance. Neither seemed very approachable. Dipper motioned for Mabel to pick one to talk to first. She started walking towards the jumpsuit guy, probably attracted to the bright colors of his hair and clothes like a moth is attracted to light.

"Hi there! My name is Mabel! And I'm the ultimate- uh…" She looked back to Dipper who whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Knitter!"

"ULTIMATE KNITTER!" Mabel yelled, accidentally spraying spit on the person in front of her. She only noticed when she saw him wiping it off of his face with his sleeve. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sir!"

"Heh, it's no big deal." He stuck his hand out and flashed a sharp-toothed grin at the girl. "My name's Kazuichi Soda. I'm the ultimate mechanic. Nice to meet ya!" Dipper was a little surprised at this guy's...niceness. Mabel took his hand and shook it vigorously. Perhaps a little too vigorously. He yanked his hand back.

"Whoa, stop, I have really bad motion sickness." He said and covered his mouth. Mabel sucked in a breath, "Sorry...again…" She felt pretty bad for coming across as dumb and careless to this guy. "Heh. It's fine." He reassured, but he still sounded uncomfortable. He stood straight again and gestured towards the lot of planes behind the glass wall.

"I wanted to see if I could get these things up and running, but none of them have engines. It's all just...missing. I guess these planes are just for show." Kazuichi said sadly. _He must really like to tinker with machinery_. The other guy, with the different colored eyes, growled from the corner. He said something that sounded like "Mortals."

"Hey, you never told me your name." Kazuichi told Dipper, who was busy staring out the window. "Oh, uh, my name's Dipper Pines. Ultimate mystery solver."

"Mystery solver?" The other guy turned to look at the shorter boy and then said into his scarf. "Supernova Silver Fox San-D, inspect this pathetic human." As soon as he said it, a white and orange hamster gnawing on a sunflower seed emerged from the folds of his of scarf.

"Dawww! A hamster! You have a hamster?" Mabel exclaimed. If they were in a cartoon, her eyes would have turned into hearts. "You mean the Four Dark Devas of Destruction? They are not merely hamsters. They are of god like power!" The guy announced. Three more hamsters crawled out of his scarf, making Mabel almost burst from excitement. Dipper didn't even notice the first hamster (San-D?) slipping into his vest and running back down his leg. Upon returning to its owner, the guy looked straight at Dipper.

"San-D has deemed you worthy of my name. Very well...you may call me Gundham Tanaka, the ultimate breeder!" He smirked, and the orange and white hamster slipped back into his scarf. Dipper already met a lot of weird people today but Gundham took the cake.

Nagito and Hajime were making their way into the airport, so Dipper it was decided it was time to move on. Grabbing Mabel, who was playing with Gundham's fat orange hamster, Dipper turned to leave, but not without a slightly sarcastic, "Nice to meet you guys!"


	6. Chapter 6

Nearby was the ranch, so that was next. It was pretty small, with one cow and a bird seated on the fence. The entrance had a sign with "Usami ranch" written in drippy white paint. Again, two people were already there. The small blonde girl with the kimono, and a tall, muscular girl with tan skin, wild brown hair, a red skirt, and mostly-unbuttoned white shirt. Stepping as far away from the blonde girl as possible, Dipper and Mabel approached the taller girl. She seemed friendly enough.

"Hey, I'm Dipper Pines and I'm the ultimate mystery solver. This is my sister Mabel, the ultimate Knitter." He quickly introduced. This was getting pretty tiring. The girl cracked her knuckles and grinned at the pair.

"Sup? The name's Akane Owari. I'm the ultimate gymnast." Akane laughed and held her hand out. The other girl scoffed.

"Ugh, why do _you_ get to go first?" For such a person with such a small, childlike appearance, she sure had an attitude. "I don't know, aren't you busy squashin' ants over there?" Akane pointed out. "Yes. Every Mr. Ant must _die._ " Her face turned dark.

"I'm Hiyoko Saionji, by the way. Although you should already know who I am. I'm the ultimate traditional dancer." Hiyoko added. _That must be why she wears a Kimono_. "So, uh, we gotta go. See ya later, Akane!" Dipper waved goodbye, not really wanting to address Hiyoko. Mabel did it for him, "And Hiyoko!" Dipper dragged her away before getting to hear Hiyoko's response.

The last place on the island was the hotel. Upon going through the gate, there were rows of cottages, each complete with a nameplate and small sprite of it's owner. Dipper and Mabel would've taken time to look at theirs, but there were three more people standing by the pool just ahead. The first person was standing to the side of the pool, looking at his reflection, seemingly deep in thought. He was very short in comparison to the other guys. His face looked very young, with big gold eyes and eyelashes. He had freckles across his nose and pink cheeks. Two lines were shaved in each side of his short blond hair. Despite his childish appearance, he was wearing a pinstripe suit with a tie with an emblem on it and black dress shoes. He had two silver rings on his right hand. All he was missing was a fedora and maybe some sunglasses and he would've looked exactly like a gangster.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped at Dipper and Mabel after they'd been looking at him for a few seconds too long. "O-oh, uh, my name is Dipper and this is Mabel. I'm the ult-"

"I really don't give a shit. Do yourself a favor and screw off." He said. Either he was in a really bad mood, or he was always like this. There's no way Dipper could know. But he didn't want to leave without at least knowing _something_ about the guy. Mabel, being the braver one, tried to take a different approach.

"Look, you're gonna have to at least tell us your name. You live with us." She demanded. This was the first time Dipper had seen this side of her in a long time. The other guy sighed.

"Fine. I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Ultimate Gangster." He said with venom in his voice. Assuming that's all he would have to say, he turned back to the pool. At least Dipper was right about the gangster thing. Although, he had a feeling he wasn't really going to be buddies with Fuyuhiko. He didn't know how anybody could be. Behind him was a girl with short red hair and green dress with a checkered tie. She was cute, and had freckles. She was the girl with a camera around her neck. _Must be a photographer._ For once, she approached them first.

"Hi there! I'm Mahiru Koizumi." She lifted up her camera and smiled, "Ultimate photographer." Mabel's eyes widened. "Woow, I love your outfit! And you're camera's cool too! Got any good pictures?" She asked. Mahiru looked a little unsure but answered anyway, "Kind of. It's mostly just pictures of people. And the beach…" She trailed off. Mabel didn't seem to care. "Well, I hope you show them to me sometime! Oh, and I'm Mabel, by the way. Ultimate Knitter. This here's my brother Dippy, ultimate mystery solver.

"Mabel, my name's not _Dippy_." He whined, which Mahiru overheard. "Ugh, boys are so whiny." She scoffed. "I KNOW RIGHT?" Mabel agreed. Dipper was ready to leave. Though Mabel seemed to form some kind of bond with this girl, he was done talking to her.

To the right of the pool was a really big guy. He even had a huge chain around his neck. There seemed to be some kind of lightning-like aura surrounding him. Dipper, albeit nervously, approached him. "Hi. My name's Dipper and I'm the ultimate mystery solver. This is Mabel, ultimate knitter." The other guy had a booming laugh that echoed throughout the whole island, earning a glare from Fuyuhiko. At least he seemed like a friendly guy.

"The name's NEKOMARU NIDAI!" He shouted for no apparent reason. "Ultimate team manager." Why would this huge, muscular guy be a team _manager_? He looked like he belonged on a team, not a manager for one. But Dipper decided to save those questions for later. He and Mabel were already worn out, and they still had to introduce themselves to the people in the lobby. With big, tired steps, the duo made their way towards the lobby door.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside the lobby was a girl playing on an arcade machine another girl sharpening a sword near the reception desk. It was Dipper's instinct to pretend to be interested in video games to impress Wendy, so he found himself drawn to the first girl. Mabel sped up and beat him to her.

"Whatcha playin'?" She casually asked. The girl was so absorbed in whatever game she was playing that she didn't appear to hear Mabel. Dipper had made his way to them and glanced at what the girl could possible be so occupied with. It looked like an old-fashioned fighting type game. It reminded Dipper of Fight Fighters and his run in with Rumble McSkirmish. He shuddered at the painful memory.

"Ah, sorry, let me finish this round." The girl said. Dipper and Mabel waited awkwardly for her to finish. When a chiptune victory song began to play, the girl turned around to face the twins. "I'm Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Gamer." Chiaki introduced herself. Dipper noticed that she talked kind of slow and didn't smile like most of the others. Well, at least she was nice. The two introduced themselves in turn. Next was the sword girl.

The sword girl had gray hair tied up into braided pigtails and red eyes behind a pair of glasses. In addition, she was wearing a black uniform with red accents. Just by looking at her, both Dipper and Mabel knew that they didn't want to be on her bad side. The girl looked up.

"I assume you're here to introduce yourselves. My name is Peko Pekoyama, and I am the Ultimate Swordswoman." Like Chiaki, she spoke in a sort of monotone voice. Aside from that, their exchange was rather uneventful.

Upstairs, in the restaurant, was a short guy in a chef's uniform speaking to a regal looking girl. After interrupting their...strange conversation, Dipper and Mabel learned that they were Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook (Chef) and Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess. When they were finished, they had _one_ place left to go. The central island.

By now the two were so tired they barely had the energy to talk on the way there, which was less rare for Dipper than it was for Mabel. The only person on the central island was an overweight guy in a white suit who went by Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Whatever that meant.

"I told the others to meet on this island. They should be here soon." Byakuya informed Dipper. Sure enough, the people started wandering in one by one. A few times, Mabel nudged her brother to ask what people's names were. She wasn't the best at remembering names, especially from a large group of people they'd just met. It was pretty dark by the time everyone was accounted for.

Dipper was awoken by an eruption of confused voices. Had he fallen asleep? He looked to his right to find Mabel sleeping with her head rested on his shoulder. They were leaned up against the statue placed in the middle of the park. Fortunately, nobody seemed to notice them sleeping, so Dipper was saved from embarrassment. They were only twelve years old, after all. As much as Dipper hated to admit it, he typically didn't have the energy to stay up all night.

The two stood up and Mabel rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. They casually joined the crowd as if nothing had happened. People were muttering things about "Monokuma" and "Killing". Did they miss something that happened?


End file.
